Feelings Revealed
by LostSoldierofWAR
Summary: Evil has feelings for his good side, but how will things turn out once he reveals his feelings to him? FlippyxEvil
1. Feelings Revealed

Evil opened his eyes and sighed deeply. He had another one of those dreams about Flippy and couldn't take it anymore.

"Flippy?" Evil walked into Flippy's room and found no trace of the war vet.

He searched all over the house, but couldn't find Flippy anywhere. It was almost dark out so where could the bear have gone this late?

Evil mumbled angrily to himself, "Where is he?"

Evil walked to he kitchen to get some water when he noticed a note on the fridge. He snatched the note from the fridge and read it to himself.

*Went to the hilltop to watch the sunset,be back later ~Flippy*

"Looks like I'm going to the hilltop to watch the sunset."

Evil got in his jeep and drove to the hilltop, surprised when he didn't find Flippy there. The male was about to go back home when he saw Flippy sitting under a was purring in

his sleep and Evil smiled happily. Finally he could tell him.

Evil walked over to Flippy and shook him lightly, "Flippy wake up."

Flippy's eyes opened at the sound of Evil's voice and he looked at him in confusion. "Evil what are you doing here, you don't like sunsets."

"I know, but I need to tell you something." Evil sat beside Flippy and looked at the ground.

"What is it Evil?" Flippy looked at his other side waiting for him to say something.

Evil was silent and looked like he was thinking about something. That or acting like Flippy wasn't even there anymore.

"Evil?" Flippy placed his paw on Evil's shoulder.

Evil squeaked in surprise and blushed hard.

"What was that?" Flippy asked giggling.

Evil sat in a fetal position and buried his face in his arms trying to hide his blush.

"Come on Evil, it's nothing to be embarrassed about." Flippy said trying to cheer Evil up.

Evil lifted his head so that only his eyes could be seen and he looked at Flippy, "Flippy, do you promise not to laugh if I tell you what I've been wanting to say?"

"Promise."

"Well I've been having these strange feeling and they're towards you..." Evil began lifting his head up.

Flippy's eyes widened slightly in surprise, "What kind of feelings?"

"That's the thing, I don't really know, but...I think I might love you." Evil prepared himself for Flippy to laugh at him, but the laughs never came.

Flippy was just staring at Evil in complete shock, "You...love me?"

Evil numbly nodded his head and looked down in shame.

"Evil...I love you too."


	2. Will Be Mine

Evil looked at Flippy in shock, "Y-You do!"

"Yes, I have for a while, I just never thought you'd love me back." Flippy said smiling.

"How could I not, you're so adorable." Evil messed up the fur on Flippy's head.

Flippy laughed and fixed his fur before shooting Evil a playful look. Before Evil could react Flippy pushed Evil to the ground and snatched his evil half's beret off of his head.

"Hey!" Evil shouted and grabbed for his beret.

Flippy got up and ran away before Evil had a chance to get the beret. Evil got up and ran after Flippy, but soon lost sight of him."Where did he go?" Evil looked around the trees until he spotted his beret.

Evil went over and retrieved his beret, placing it on his head with a smile. Then it suddenly dawned on Evil. Where was Flippy?

"Flippy!" Evil scanned the area, finding no hint of the male anywhere.

Evil walked around the hill, searching all of the trees, but couldn't find Flippy.

"Flippy this isn't funny!"

The sun began to disappear leaving the hill in darkness. Evil walked back to the jeep and pulled out a flashlight from the back seat.

"Evil!"

Evil jumped and turned around to find Flippy smiling at him, "Flippy, where the hell were you!"

Flippy blinked a few times before answering. "I was following someone."

"Who?" Evil gave Flippy a puzzled look.

Flippy shrugged and looked around, "I don't know, I didn't get a good look at them."

"Let's just go home, I think it would be best if we don't find out."

Flippy nodded and the two got into the jeep before heading home.

Two sets of eyes watched as the jeep pulled away.

"Flippy will be mine after tomorrow."

"Shouldn't we take care of Evil first?"

"Don't worry, we will, just have patience."

The shadows moved quickly towards town. Their plan started first thing in the morning.


	3. Taken

Evil opened his eyes and looked at Flippy who was sleeping beside him peacefully. Flippy looked so cute when he slept. Evil got out of bed quietly and put on his army jacket. He didn't

bother with his dog tags or beret. He just wanted to go for a quick walk so why bother with them. Evil walked out into the early morning light and walked down the sidewalk towards the

park. No one was awake this early in the morning so it would just be Evil walking around. Or so he thought.

"Evil."

Evil turned around surprised by the voice calling out to him. Only when he turned around no one was in sight. Evil stood there confused, his eyes scanning the area for any sign of

movement.

"That's odd." Evil turned back around to continue his walk when pain suddenly shot through his body.

Evil slowly looked down at his chest and saw the tip of a pipe sticking through him, blood dripping off the tip. The bears eyes dilated and blood leaked from his mouth as his breathing

became uneven.

"He's mine..."

Evil fell to the ground gasping for air as everything became hazy. Before his life slipped away, Evil saw two blue feet walking down the path towards his house.

*knock knock*

Flippy's ears twitched at the sound of someone knocking on the door. He tried to ignore the sound, but when he heard it again he decided he should just go see who it was. Flippy got out

of bed and put on his jacket before heading to the door.

"Hello?" Flippy opened the door to find no one around, "Hmmm, that's strange, I could have sworn I heard someone knocking."

"Flippy?"

Flippy turned around to find Petunia standing in the middle of his living room, her hands behind her back.

"Petunia, what are you doing in my house?" Flippy stared at Petunia, confused.

Petunia motioned for Flippy to come to her. Flippy hesitated at first, but then walked over to her. Petunia smirked and brought her hands out from behind her back revealing a metal bat.

"Sweet Dreams Flippy."

Petunia lifted the bat and brought it down hard on the males head. Flippy yelped and fell to the floor unconscious. Petunia simply smiled and grabbed the collar of Flippy's jacket, dragging

the male behind her. A van pulled up beside the house and Petunia put Flippy in the back before hopping in. The van drove off leaving skid marks on the road as took off fast.

**Before anyone asks or says something, I DO NOT like the couple FlippyxPetunia so don't think I do. I just had to have someone for that part. Hopefully next chapter will be longer than the others.**


End file.
